Severus Snape aka Daddy?
by AuroraBorealis623
Summary: This is my response to the Adoption Act challenge on WIKTT...What happens when the Ministy forces all adults to adopt- including Snape? Eventually SSHG
1. The New Law

Disclaimer: All the characters and the plot that you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling...anything you do not recognize is my own...

The "R" rating is because I am unsure of exactly how racy the material is going to get in this story...  
  
A/N: This is my response to the Adoption Act challenge on WIKTT. This is my first challenge response, so please r/r and tell me what you like/don't like, etc.   
  
**The Challenge:**  
  
The war with Voldemort has been won but at a high cost. The loss of life in the wizarding world is staggering. Everyone has lost at least one person close to them, and a many people can now see the thestrals that pull the Hogwarts carriages.  
  
The losses have affected more than just the hearts and minds of people. There are an alarming number of children that are now without parents, many more than the Ministry can take care of. Makeshift orphanages are overflowing. As a result, the Ministry has made the Adoption Act. It requires everyone above 20 years of age that is not attending University to take in at least one child (anyone below 17 years of age), unless they already have at least two children in their care. Married couples are only required to take in one child. Those who are over the age of 80 don't have to take in a child. (Okay, you caught me here, I was inspired in part by the Marriage Law Challenge, hope no one minds. If you do, just tell me.)  
  
Severus Snape survived the war and is thought of by many to be a hero. However, this does not exempt him from this new law. What happens when Severus has to take in a child?  
  
**Requirements:**  
  
Takes place in or after Hermione's 7th year, so Hermione and the rest of her year are not put in homes.  
  
Girl or boy? How old? Did he know the child beforehand? How does the child feel about him?  
  
Show some interaction between him and his charge. Does he see him/her as a burden, or did he willingly take him/her in (perhaps as another form of redemption)? If it's the former, does he start to care for him/her?  
  
How do Hermione and Severus get together? Does she help him with his charge, "baby-sit" for the staff, or is she taking care of a child herself? Do she and Severus come to an arrangement of convenience?  
  
Someone challenges Severus's right to be a care-giver, and someone unexpected defends him.  
  
Deal with some of the emotional aftermath of the war and its affect on the children, as well as them having new parent figures that are not really their parents.  
  
It can be any length and any rating.  
  
**Bonuses:**  
  
Percy gets saddled with a troublemaker.  
  
Minerva McGonagall takes in a child.  
  
Remus wants to be a care-giver, but there is controversy because of his "condition".

Hermione teaching some man how to braid hair because their charge is a young girl.  
  
Severus's charge manipulates him and Hermione into being together.  
  
There is controversy over the fact that some of the "children" are the last of longstanding pureblood lineage, and people want to adopt them. Some problems pop up because of this.

* * *

**_Chapter 1- The New Law  
_**  
On the morning of September 25, 2000, the last thing on Professor Severus Snape's mind was an adoption act. Sure, he realized that many wizards and witches had given their lives in the fight to defeat Voldemort, but he never expected anything to be done about it.  
  
But the headline of the Daily Prophet was quite clear:  
  
**_Minister of Magic Enacts Adoption Act_**  
  
_Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic has enacted an Adoption Act to help all the orphans now living in the Wizarding world. The number of orphans has increased over the last few months as a result of the war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  
The law states that any witch or wizard between the ages of 20 and 80 that is not attending University must adopt a child under the age of 17. Married couples are only expected to take in one child and those who already have two children do not have to adopt.  
Letters will be sent by the ministry to all those who qualify. Please do your duty to help these children.  
  
-Matilda Moroe  
_  
As Professor Snape read this, he noticed the owls flying towards the head table. A small letter was dropped in front of him. He opened it to reveal a letter from the Ministry:  
  
_ Dear Severus Snape,  
As you are unmarried with no children and only 40 years of age, you are required to adopt a child, whose parents were lost in the war. Please let us know of any preferences you have of age or gender of the child or children you would like to adopt.  
Please return this immediately.  
Thank you,  
The Ministry of Magic  
_  
Now the fact that Professor Snape no longer had to spy for the Order, a great deal of pressure had been taken off his shoulders and he was no longer the cold, heartless man he once was, but he drew the line at children. He had been a war hero. He must be able to get out of this. No way was he going to adopt any children.  
  
He slammed the newspaper and letter on the table and stalked to the middle of the table where Professor Dumbledore was sitting. "Albus, I must speak with you at once!"  
  
"Now, now, Severus, I was just about to call a staff meeting. Why don't you go on down to the staff room and wait for us there," Albus answered.  
  
Professor Dumbledore watched as Severus glared at him and stalked out into the entrance hall. Sighing, Albus stood and addressed the students, "Students, I must ask that you all return to your common rooms. All classes will be cancelled for the rest of today. Professors, please report to the staff room now for an emergency staff meeting."  
  
He nodded at the other professors and walked into the Entrance Hall to meet up with Hermione Granger.  
  
"Miss Granger, it is a pleasure to see you again."  
  
"Professor," Hermione smiled at Dumbledore.  
  
"Please, call me Albus, Miss Granger; I am hardly your teacher anymore."  
  
"And please call me Hermione."  
  
Albus smiled and held his arm out to her, "May I escort you to this meeting, Hermione?"  
  
"Certainly, Albus," she said, taking his arm.

* * *

When Albus and Hermione entered the room, all the professors looked expectantly at Albus and were quite surprised to Hermione with him. Hermione took and seat next to Professor McGonagall. She looked around the room at the many professors: Harry was now Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Lavender Brown had taken over as Divination professor, and Bill Weasley had taken over as Charms professor.  
  
Albus started to speak, "As many of you read in this morning's newspaper, the Ministry has put an Adoption Act into place to help those who lost their parents in the war against Lord Voldemort. Miss Granger has been one of our connections in the Ministry. She will explain how this will effect everyone here at Hogwart's."  
  
Hermione stood up and adressed the group of professors, "Good morning, Professors, as many of you are between the ages of 20 and 80, you will be greatly effected by this law," Hermione began.  
  
"How are we to deal with the children when we have to teach? We have other lives; the Ministry cannot force this upon us!" Snape said with a sneer.  
  
"Professor, they can and they will. As I was about to say, I, along with Ginny Weasley-Potter, have taken the position of caretaker of the children while the professors are busy."  
  
Harry smiled at this and Professor Snape's scowl just got worse.  
  
Hermione continued, "Today I will be bringing your preference letters back to the Ministry and the children will be brought back here this evening."  
  
She waited while all the professors, but one filled out their letters. Snape stood and growled at Hermione, "I was a hero in this war and you cannot make take part in this."  
  
Hermione finished collecting the letters and turned to face Snape and with a scowl that could rival his said, "You will adopt and if we have to just assign children to you, we will." And with that she spun on her heel and stalked out of the room with Albus following after.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this was short....I wanted to post this and see what you all thought before I continued...so please review!! 

A/N2: And sorry if the format looks weird, I'm still having trouble formatting it when I upload it...any suggestions?


	2. Meet the Kids

Disclaimer: All the characters and the plot that you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling...anything you do not recognize is my own...

A/N: This is my response to the Adoption Act challenge on WIKTT. This is my first challenge response, so please r/r and tell me what you like/don't like, etc.

* * *

****

Hermione spent the rest of the day at the Ministry helping to assign children to the professors and other adults who had sent in their applications. After the argument with Snape, Hermione set out to find the right children to piss him off.

She herself adopted a beautiful 4 year old girl named Janey with big blue eyes and light blonde curls. Janey's parents had been muggles targeted by Voldemort, but as it was obvious that Janey had magical abilities, she was brought to the wizarding orphanage instead of the muggle orphanage. Molly Weasley, who had taken the job running the orphanage, knew that they were a perfect match and brought Hermione to meet her. They had fallen in love with each other immediately.

Seeing Mrs. Weasley brought back to Hermione all the feelings of sadness for the Weasleys that had been lost in the war. Fred and George had stood bravely along with the members of the Order of the Phoenix but they had fallen at the hands of Lucius Malfoy. Lucius, himself had been defeated by Dumbledore.

Bill's wife, Fleur Delacour had been killed in a raid on Diagon Alley, leaving Bill with a one year old son, Andrew. Ron's wife, Luna Lovegood had been killed in an attack at the Burrow.

After the Final Battle, Ginny and Harry had finally married and were expecting their first child, a little girl. Molly and Arthur finally came into some money and decided to add two more children to the family by adopting Dena, a nine year old and Arija, a five year old.

* * *

Ginny Weasley-Potter arrived at the Ministry holding the hands of her charges, brothers, six year old Joey and four year old James. Both had dark brown hair and Joey had hazel eyes, while James had dark blue eyes. Hermione had been holding Janey on her hip while finishing the paperwork. Once Janey saw James, she begged to get down. Hermione set her on the ground while she talked with Ginny.

When Hermione finished the applications, she gave it to the receptionist who read through the applications, but stopped when she reached Remus Lupin's.

"Excuse me, Miss, but there is absolutely no way that Remus Lupin can adopt a child. He is a werewolf!! What if he eats the child???"

"He is not some wild animal—besides Rory is at Hogwarts when Remus works." After Hagrid had resigned as Keeper of the Keys and Professor of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts to be with Madame Maxime, Professor Dumbledore had asked Remus to take over.

"Still, I can not allow it!"

At this point Ginny turned to the receptionist and said, "Jasmine, you get my father down here now!"

Jasmine looked scared, but hurried off. A moment later, she returned with Arthur Weasley following her.

"Hermione! Ginny! What seems to be the problem here?" He greeted each of them with a kiss.

"Well, father, Jasmine here will not approve Remus' adoption because he is a werewolf," Ginny answered.

"Jasmine, as Minister of Magic, I approve this adoption"

"But Minister—"

"No buts" Jasmine or you will find yourself without a job!"

"Yes, sir," she answered with a sneer.

Arthur must have missed this because he turned around with a smile and spoke to the girls, "Well, I must be back to work. I hope to see you soon. Please stop by for dinner some night." He kissed them both again and walked towards the stairs.

Jasmine finished the paperwork, grumbling the whole time.

* * *

Finally everything was ready and two portkeys were set up to bring the children along with Ginny and Hermione to Hogwarts. They gathered around each laying a finger on the two old shoes. They felt the familiar tug at their navels and when they landed, they found themselves in the rooms that were set up as the daycare center. The children who were currently attending Hogwarts were already at the rooms.

Professor Dumbledore entered followed by the other professors including a sulking Snape. The children had taken seats on the floor in the front of the rooms. The professors sat in the chairs that were facing the front of the room.

Hermione and Ginny stood in front of the children, but facing the professors. Hermione spoke up first, "Good evening, everyone! Ginny and I will be introducing you to your new adopted children tonight. When I call your name please stand up and meet your child or children and then sit back down to wait for us to finish with everyone. Thank you!"

There was a murmur of assent around the room and a scowl from Snape.

Hermione started by calling "Professor Dumbledore" and he stood. Ginny beckoned for a young man with sharp features, blue eyes and red hair, who also stood up. "This is Ian Daniels. He is, as you know, a 4th year student here in Hufflepuff." Professor Dumbledore walked towards Ian and gave him a big hug. They both sat down again together.

Ginny called for "Professor McGonagall" and she stood. Hermione beckoned two identical looking girls with black curls and green eyes to stand. "This is Amelia and Lauren Williams. They are 10 years old and will be starting school here next fall." Professor McGonagall smiled and there seemed to be tears in her eyes at the prospect of having children.

Hermione called Professor Sprout who was still Herbology Professor and head of Hufflepuff. Hermione nodded towards a young boy around 8 years old with bleach blonde hair and grey eyes. "This is Malcolm Lewis. He is 8 years old." Professor Sprout smiled at him and he tentatively walked up to her and held his hand out to shake hers. They sat together behind Professor McGonagall.

Ginny then called "Professor Weasley" and Bill stood up still holding little Andrew. Ginny nodded at a girl seated next to her with shoulder length blonde hair and grey eyes. She stood and Ginny said to Bill, "This is Aleah Flaming. She is 9 years old." Aleah walked shyly towards Bill and he introduced her to Andrew. She started to giggle when Andrew grabbed on to her finger.

Hermione next called "Professor Lupin" and Remus stood looking a little nervous, obviously because of his condition. Hermione motioned to a young man behind her with blonde spiky hair and bluish-green eyes, who also stood looking relieved. "This is Rory Piers, he is 15 and he is a 5th year student here in Gryffindor as you obviously know." Remus looked visibly relieved at the fact that Rory was already a student and that he already knew about his condition. They both sat down together.

Ginny called next for her husband, "Professor Potter" and Harry stood. Ginny then introduced their children. "Harry, this is Joey and this is James, our two children." He smiled a big smile and came forward to hug them. He took them back and sat at his seat.

Hermione came forward again and was a little nervous at the next name she was to call, "Professor Snape." He stood very reluctantly with a sneer. Hermione stood her ground though and beckoned forward a girl around 5 or 6 with wide brown eyes and black curls to her chin and also a girl about 11 with straight black hair down to her waist and dark blue eyes that showed sorrow in them. "This is Daniela Vance. She is six years old and this is her older sister Sierra. She is 11 years old and a 1st year student in Ravenclaw." Snape looked up and down at the two of them, recognizing the name Vance. Their mother Emmeline was a member of the Order and had died fighting the Dark Lord along side her husband, William.

Snape sneered again and said, "I don't want even one child and you bring me two? Are you screwed over in the head? I do not want children!!" Snape screamed the last part to make a point. Then he stormed out of the room.

* * *

Sierra stared after Professor Snape as he stormed out of the room. She knew this would happen. Nobody wanted her as a daughter. Her parents had been out all the time when she was younger helping the cause and what did it get them—they were dead! She shook her head and sat back down wrapping her arms around her knees.

Daniela on the other hand watched Snape leave and her bottom lip started to quiver and she burst into tears. Hermione bent down and picked her up and held her close trying to stop her crying. The rest of the staff and children just stared in disbelief at Snape's outburst. Albus stood up and excused himself from Ian, telling him to meet him in his office the next morning. He then followed after Professor Snape.

Slowly the rest of the professors and children walked out of the rooms and Hermione continued to calm Daniela down. Eventually she was able to and Daniela looked up at her and asked, "Will you be my mommy?" Hermione did not know what to say and instead just gave Daniela a kiss on the forehead.

She carried Daniela and Janey to there private rooms and asked Sierra to follow along. She entered her rooms and walked straight into a huge common room. One the right was two bedrooms and on the left were a playroom and a bathroom. She walked into the smaller of the bedrooms and placed both Daniela and Janey on the bed. She took off their shoes and they promptly fell asleep.

She then walked back into the common room to find Sierra fast asleep on the couch. She did not want to wake her up and instead flooed Bill Weasley, the head of Ravenclaw to let him know where Sierra was in case someone reported her not in the dormitory. After saying goodnight to Bill, she entered her own room, changed into her pajamas and fell asleep once she hit the bed.

* * *

A/N: Well I'm glad I got this chapter out...For those of you who are worried that I won't update, I want you to know I work full time and I am getting ready to go off to college in a month. But I promise to update once a week!!!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	3. Getting to Know You

Disclaimer: All the characters and the plot that you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling...anything you do not recognize is my own...

A/N: This is my response to the Adoption Act challenge on WIKTT. This is my first challenge response, so please r/r and tell me what you like/don't like, etc.

* * *

**_Chapter 3:_**

When Severus Snape left the day care rooms, he walked straight back to the dungeons to sulk. By the time Professor Dumbledore found him, he had already drowned himself in a bottle of fire whiskey.

Albus immobilized Severus and levitated him into his room and left him on his bed. He then walked to Severus' potion store and after a little searching found what he was looking for and placed the bottle along with a note next to Severus' bed. Dumbledore was disgusted at Severus' behavior. He felt Severus was acting too immature and he would make sure that changed. He also hoped that the two young girls would help to change him and maybe he would finally find love.

* * *

Sierra Vance woke up the next morning and looked around the room she was in. The events of the previous evening came back to her and she felt tears well up in her eyes. She heard water running in the bathroom and then she walked toward the room she saw Hermione take Daniela into the night before. 

Both Daniela and Hermione's little girl, Janey were still curled up asleep next to each other. She watched them sleep for a couple of moments and was glad that if nothing else, Daniela would be at Hogwarts with her now. The first few weeks of the term were horrible after Sierra had to leave Daniela at that horrible orphanage.

Finally, she walked back to the common room as Hermione came out of her room. Hermione smiled at Sierra and said, "Good morning. As the Headmaster has cancelled classes for the next couple of days, how would you like to help me and Ginny finish setting up the day care rooms?"

Sierra gave Hermione a great smile and nodded.

Hermione continued, "Why don't you run back to your common room and change while I get those two up and ready?"

Sierra nodded again and turned on her heel towards the doorway, but Hermione stopped her, "Oh, and by the way, the password is "Sugar Quill," just in case you ever need me.

Sierra gave an even bigger smile and ran back to give her a hug. Hermione smiled and sent her on her way. Hermione hoped that eventually Sierra and Severus would learn to get along. They both desperately needed each other. They both needed to find love and young Daniela needed a real father as William had died just after she was born.

Sierra had been born just over 7 years after the first defeat of Voldemort. She had a good 6 years with her parents before he really returned and the Order of the Phoenix was recalled. Daniela was born just a year before the Order was called together. Less than two months after she was born, William was killed in the Death Eater raid at the Quidditch World Cup.

Once the Order was reinstated, Emmeline was constantly working on missions and the two girls were left with their grandmother. When their mother died two years before, they were placed permanently in their grandmother's care, but when she died in an attack just days before the last battle began, they were placed in the orphanage.

Sierra blamed her parents for leaving them alone and unwanted. This made it especially difficult when Professor Snape said he did not want them. Daniela, on the other hand did not understand the whole of it as she was too young to really remember either of her parents. The only thing she understood was that she was not wanted by anyone.

Eventually Hermione turned and walked towards the bedroom Janey and Daniela were currently sharing. By the time Sierra returned from her dormitory, Hermione had both Janey and Daniela awake and dressed and the four of them set off towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

When Severus Snape woke up the next morning with a horrible headache, he found a vial and a note next to his bed. The note read, _"We need to talk Albus"_

Severus groaned and picked up the vial. Upon further inspection he noticed that it was a hangover potion and he promptly drank it. He grimaced at its taste, but would be very glad when his headache went away.

He was glad that Albus had decided to cancel classes for a couple of days so that the professors could spend some time getting to know their children.

Children. He felt a little bad about the night before, but he didn't want children and "Miss Know-it-all Gryffindor" did not get it. He couldn't have children. After what had happened in his past, he just couldn't do it.

Groaning, he stood to shower and dress. He then headed for breakfast in the great hall.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys!! Sorry this is so short and took so long. I move into school in 11 days and I've been busy cleaning and packing, but I promise a longer update soon... 


	4. SeverusDad?

Disclaimer: All the characters and the plot that you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling...anything you do not recognize is my own...

A/N: This is my late response to the Adoption Act challenge on WIKTT. This is my first challenge response, so please r/r and tell me what you like/don't like, etc.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Hermione and the three girls walked into the Great Hall and took a seat at the Head's Table where extra seats had been placed to accommodate the adopted children. She smiled and nodded at Albus who was talking with Ian. She sat down with Daniela and Sierra on her right and Janey on her left. Sierra helped fill Daniela's plate while Hermione helped fill Janey's plate.

Severus Snape walked into the Great Hall and the first thing he noticed was Hermione at the Head's table with the three girls, two of which were supposed to be his children. He groaned and walked towards Albus while trying not to make eye contact with Hermione. Albus looked up once he reached him and said briefly, "Severus, meet me in my office in one hour's time." Severus nodded, looked towards Hermione and caught Sierra's gaze and she didn't look happy. He gave her a nod and turned on his heel and walked out.

Sierra Vance glared at Professor Snape with all her might, but was a little surprised when he nodded at her direction before leaving. Looking back later, she was unsure of why she did what she did next, but she stood up and ran after Professor Snape, meeting up with him outside of the Great Hall.

"Professor Snape," she said quickly.

He turned to look at her and gave a small sneer.

"Please, Professor, I know you don't want children, but maybe you could at least be our father in name only? I'm sure Hermione wouldn't mind caring for us over vacations. They would only allow her to have one child because she is just 21 and single. Daniela has never known her father and she just wants a family. Can't you please help us?"

"Miss. Vance, why would you ever want me as you father? You've seen how I am in class, you'd be better off without a father at all instead of me."

"But Professor, I know that you're hard on us in class but it's because you don't want us fooling around and possibly blowing stuff up, but both Daniela and me need a father. Please, at least in name," Sierra pleaded and without thinking she threw her arms around his waist.

Severus looked shocked and carefully just patted her on the back. He never cared for children, but maybe he could try this, after all he owed it to their parents, who gave their lives for the light side.

"Very well, Miss. Vance or should I say Miss. Snape? I will try to let this work. We will all have to make sacrifices though, do I make myself clear?" He asked in a commanding tone.

"Yes sir, oh thank you sir," Sierra said with a giant smile.

"Now run along and bring your sister down to my office and we will go over some ground rules."

She smiled and ran back into the Great Hall. After watching her walk off, he called, "You can come out now, Miss. Granger."

Very quietly, Hermione came out from the shadows and asked, "Now was that so hard?"

Severus replied, "Yes," but a smirk was seen playing on his lips. Hermione offered to allow Daniela to continue staying in her rooms, but Severus just replied, "Nonsense, Miss. Granger, she will stay in my rooms, but I cannot be watching her all the time. She will need to stay with you when I am busy, is that clear?"

Hermione answered, "Yes, of course, I understand, Professor. Now good day."

Severus just watched her walk away and shook his head. She was still the "know-it-all Gryffindor"; some things would never change.

* * *

Sierra Vance ran into where her younger sister was still eating breakfast with Janey. Surprisingly Hermione was not in sight. Sierra sat back down to her breakfast and leaned over and said, "Dani, hurry up and eat, Professor Snape would like to talk to us soon."

"That mean guy from last night? I don't wanna see him," Daniela responded with a frightened look.

"It's ok, Dani, he's going to be our father now, but we need to talk to him first."

"Ok, Sera, but can Hermione still be our mother?" she asked, using the nickname she had for Sierra from when she couldn't pronounce her older sister's name.

"I don't know about that, but hurry up and finish eating," Sierra responded turning back to her food as Hermione reentered the Great Hall.

As soon as Sierra and Daniela had finished eating they said good bye to Hermione and Janey and promised to meet them in the day care rooms when they were done with Snape. They made their way down to his office and knocked on the door. As soon as he replied "Enter," they walked in to see him pacing in front of his desk.

"Miss. Sierra, Miss. Daniela, please sit down," he greeted them, nodding towards the couch to the right side of the room. Sierra looked around and was not at all surprised to see the room decorated in black and dark greens. It did not really look like a place for someone to be able to work in and she believed that all his other rooms would be decorated similarly.

"Now, I am not a man that likes children very much and I had not planned on ever having children. I had a miserable childhood and I was afraid that I would turn out to be the same as my father was. I do believe that I owe your parents as they gave their lives to help us win the war and I believe that we may be able to reach an agreement."

"Now there are a few rules that must be put into place. First off, I will not put up with foolish behavior or acting up. This especially applies to you Miss. Daniela as you will be living here full time. Do not expect me to spoil you and I will not allow you to act as a spoiled brat. Same goes for you Miss. Sierra, although you will not be staying here, I expect you to behave yourself at all times with the same respect and dignity any Snape should have."

"Secondly, I will be adding two extra rooms here. One is for each of you and you will be allowed to decorate as you want. Miss. Daniela, you will be staying with me each night unless I give you permission otherwise. During the day, you will be in the daycare center with Miss. Granger. Miss. Sierra, you will be staying in your dormitories for the most part, but I will give you free access to my rooms down here as long as you don't bring all your friends around without my permission. My personal bedroom will be off-limits to both of you unless I am there with you."

"Lastly, as I am uncomfortable with you calling me 'dad' at the moment, I would like you to just call me 'Severus' for now, but I expect you to still show me the same respect in class and continue to call me 'Professor Snape' in class and in front of the other students. Now, do you have any questions?"

Sierra spoke up and said, "Please, sir, will you just call us Daniela and Sierra?"

"If you wish," he replied with a small nod and was quite shocked when Daniela threw herself into his arms. He put his arm around her shoulders and patted her back uncomfortably. Finally, she lifted herself out of his grasp and he visibly relaxed. She sat back down next to Sierra and smiled up at Severus.

"Now, both of you, I believe you promised to help Miss. Granger. Well, run along while I fix up the rooms and I will see you at dinner," he said with a sneer and he practically shoved them out the door.

Sierra smiled while leaving, knowing that under his tough interior, cold Professor Snape was starting to warm up to the two of them. She hoped eventually he could be a real father to them.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to post...hopefully I can post the next chapter soon! Leave me nice reviews!! 


	5. Elysia

Disclaimer: All the characters and the plot that you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling...anything you do not recognize is my own...

A/N: This is my late response to the Adoption Act challenge on WIKTT. This is my first challenge response, so please r/r and tell me what you like/don't like, etc.

* * *

Sierra brought Dani back to help Hermione with the Day Care Center. Hermione smiled when she saw them, and she had Daniela go play with Janey. She took a seat on the couch and patted the spot next to her for Sierra. Sierra took a seat and smiled at Hermione. 

"So, what did he have to say?" Hermione began.

"Well, he said we would try this. He's giving Dani & me our own rooms. He wants Dani to stay with you during the day; is that ok?"

"Of course, sweetie, I want you to know you can come to me about anything. Had I been able to adopt more than one child, I would've gotten all 3 of you. I hope though, that eventually you two will be able to spend some time with him. We'll figure it out, ok? Now, look, since classes start tomorrow, let's get this done," Hermione stood and gave Sierra a big hug.

They finished putting all the furniture around the room, and they put all the toys together. Finally, when it was getting close to dinner time, Albus called through the Floo. "Hermione, are you there?"

"Yes, Albus, is something wrong?"

"Of course not, but if you have a moment, can you please come up here? I'd like to speak to you."

"Sure, I'll be there shortly."

His head disappeared and Hermione turned to Sierra and Ginny. "Ginny, I'm going to have to go up; is everything set here?"

"Of course, 'Mione, I'll finish what little is left and I'll meet you at dinner."

"Thank you. Now, Sierra, do you mind getting your sister and Janey ready for me?"

"Yeah, of course, Hermione, we'll see you at dinner," Sierra said, and she walked over and picked up Janey and took Dani's hand and led them out of the center.

Moments later, Hermione was walking up to Professor Dumbledore's office, worried about why he wanted to talk to her.

* * *

Once the girls had left his office, Severus had gone up to Albus's office and explained to him the plans he had made with the Vance girls, no wait, they would now legally be his daughters and therefore, they were Snapes. Albus had smiled his omniscient smile and had only said one thing to him, "Severus, maybe it's time to move on." 

At this, Severus fled from the room and stormed back to his dungeons. He reached for his bottle of Firewhisky, but instead of drinking it, he threw it into the fire. Sighing, he sat at his desk and opened the top draw, where he kept all his important items. He retrieved a small picture of a beautiful, but very pregnant young lady. She waved to Severus, and he whispered her name, "Elysia."

He placed the picture back in the desk and thought back to the last time he saw her…

_**Flashback 20 years**_

Severus Snape stood in his Potions' laboratory stirring a potion to help cure Elysia's morning sickness. Although it had begun to get better, she still occasionally experienced it sometimes. His Dark Mark began to burn, signaling that he must go to Voldemort and be in his service. He took the potion off of the flame, and then he Apparated to Voldemort.

When he arrived at his side, the first thing he did was bend down to kiss Voldemort's hand. He then straightened up and stood back amongst the circle. Voldemort addressed his Death Eaters and then called Severus forward.

"Severus, you have not followed through with the task I set before you. You have disobeyed me and now you must pay for it," he stated, before putting the Cruciatus Curse on Severus. When he took it off, Severus could barely stand, but still Voldemort yelled, "Stand up!"

While Severus struggled to his feet, Voldemort called out to another Death Eater, "Bring her out."

WhenSeverus watched Nott bring out his Elysia, his heart sank. He knew he should've gone through with his assignment, but he wasn't cruel enough to kill the Prewetts; he had known them in school.

"Now, Severus, you will really pay," Voldemort said as he raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!"

"Nooo!" Severus screamed as the green light headed for Elysia. He tried to get towards her, but he was still too weak to move. Voldemort and the others just laughed and one by one Disapparated, leaving Severus alone, with the only girl that he believed he could open up to or fall in love with. He silently began to cry.

As soon as he could move, he Apparated to Hogsmeade and made his way to Hogwarts, where he confessed all to Dumbledore and decided it was time for him to leave Voldemort's side. Dumbledore convinced him to stay on as the Potions' master and to be a spy for the light side.

_**Present Time**_

Severus shook himself out of the memory and stood to prepare the girls' rooms.

* * *

Hermione gave the password to Professor Dumbledore's office and rode the stairs up. She knocked on the door, and she entered when Professor Dumbledore said so. 

"Good afternoon, Albus," Hermione greeted Professor Dumbledore, "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine, my child, please, have a seat," he responded, motioning to the chair across from him. She took a seat and he continued, "Now, Severus was here earlier to tell me about the arrangements that he and the Vance girls have made. I want to thank you for helping out with the two of them. Now, I would like you to go easy on Severus and give him time. I am sure eventually he will ease up to idea of a family. Just try to make it as easy as possible for him."

"I will do what I can, Albus."

"Well, then, my dear, shall we get to dinner?" He stood and held out his arm for her to take and they walked to dinner together.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, it took so long to update!!! Hopefully, it will be much sooner the next time. Please read & review & let me know what you think! Thanks!! 


End file.
